1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a cup for holding beverages such as coffee or the like. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a cup which may be microwaved to ensure the beverage retains a desired temperature for a sustained period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Consumers of heated beverages such as coffee, hot chocolate and the like, are frequently frustrated by the beverage losing heat. The loss of heat is particularly acute where the beverage may be intended for consumption over a long period of time (e.g., while commuting) or where the beverage is to be consumed outdoors in cold environments.
Insulated beverage containers such as insulated coffee cups are well known. Such cups include an insulated material which surrounds the contained beverage in order to reduce the rate at which the beverage loses its heat to its environment. However, even with such insulated cups, there is a desire to improve the heat retention capabilities of beverage containers.